Promesas
by sam611
Summary: Aragorn olvida su promesa a Legolas
1. Default Chapter

TITULO: "Promesas" Autora: SAM E-mail: Pairings: Legolas/Aragorn ,Aragorn/Arwen (Mencionado)   
DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes creados por Tolkien pertenecen a él y solo a él. La historia solo existe en mi enferma cabecita .   
Rating: R Advertencias: m/m Slash (A/L). Character death, Very Angst, mpregn.   
Summary: Aragorn olvida su promesa.   
Note: Please review!!! Here we go!!!

CAPITULO 1

- ¡Por fin!, después de dos largas semanas de viaje, había arribado a Rivendel-, pensó Legolas desmontando con su gracia habitual del caballo, mirando ávida y placenteramente a su alrededor-nunca se cansaría de tan espléndida vista, su hogar era hermoso, pero solo en Rivendel podía disfrutar esa paz, de esa tranquilidad, de no vivir con la constante preocupación de ataques de arañas, orcos y otros males que últimamente - y tristemente- afectaban el Gran Bosque Verde, ahora llamado Bosque Negro, por tal sombra que ahora apagaba su belleza, Sombra que provenía de Dol Guldur.   
Una figura saliendo a su encuentro desvió su mirada.

- ¡Mae Govannen Legolas Thrandulion-   
- ¡Bienvenido a Rivendel!-

-¡Mae Govannen Lord Elrond!

- No hace mucho que gozamos de tu visita, Legolas, dime, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?-

- ¡No Lord Elrond!, Perdone si no he tenido tiempo de avisar de mi visita, pero solo se trata de un aviso para usted de mi padre.

- si se trata solo de un mensaje-¿por que exponerte a ti?, ¿porque no envió un mensajero?- son tiempos peligrosos Legolas.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento Lord Elrond, pero fui yo quien insistió a mi Rey de enviarme a cumplir esta tarea, quería disfrutar una vez mas su hospitalidad.

-¡Tonterías ¡, esta es tu casa y eres bienvenido las veces que quieras, ¡vamos! Pasa, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión soy?-tus habitaciones están listas, como siempre, descansa y te veré mas tarde ¿de acuerdo?-

Legolas asintió con una leve reverencia y fue conducido a las habitaciones que siempre ocupaba cuando visitaba Rivendel. Una vez ahí se aseo, cambio de ropa y se encontró con Lord Elrond, entregando el mensaje de su padre – que advertía a la Casa de Elrond del aumento de la sombra en el Bosque Negro-

- Muy bien Legolas, contestare a tu padre su misiva en cuanto me sea posible, mientras tanto disfruta nuestra hospitalidad.   
- Gracias mi Lord- se aprestaba a salir, cuando una pregunta vino a sus labios,   
- ¿Mi Lord-   
- ¿Si Legolas-   
- Me preguntaba, si,… Estel, ¿se encuentra en Rivendel-   
- Mmmm, ¿no las has visto desde tu llegada?, si, debe de andar por los jardines junto al lago-   
- Gracias mi Lord-

Legolas casi corrió rumbo a los jardines, tenia que ver a Estel, tenia que contarle.   
Lo encontró sentado en la suave hierba verde, frente al Lago, tirando piedritas aquí y allá, como buen elfo, Legolas no dejo saber su presencia hasta casi estar detrás de el.   
" No ha sentido mi presencia, ¿ que le preocupa tanto que no pueda sentirme?" -¡Feliz encuentro Estel-

-¡Legolas!- buen susto me has dado- sobresaltado contesto Estel, incorporándose de su sitio y sacudiéndose la hierbita de sus ropas, quedando frente al elfo.   
-Pero ¿que haces en Rivendel-   
"ah, esos hermosos ojos, nunca me cansare de verlos; hey, un momento, ¿se supone esta sea la bienvenida de tu ser amado?" -¡Necesitaba verte mí querido Estel, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-   
-Yo también necesitaba verte Legolas, aunque no creí verte tan pronto-   
"¿Pronto? algo anda mal aquí, ¿pero que es?, ¿Por qué no me abraza y besa como siempre que nos volvemos a encontrar?" - Bueno, te he ahorrado el viaje, ya estoy aquí, y ahora podemos platicar y… - Legolas, debo decirte algo, algo que sucedió estas tres últimas semanas-interrumpió Estel apresuradamente.   
- Yo también quiero decirte algo lirimaer, de suma importancia para ambos, no pude esperar mas tiempo, yo..., bueno nosotros… estoy… - He conocido a alguien-   
- ¡¿?! -   
- He conocido a alguien "mas".   
- … - Y yo quiero, bueno, yo quiero estar a su lado…, siempre.

Legolas sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo, un dolor que empezaba a clavársele en medio del pecho, el corazón latiendo tan deprisa que cualquiera hubiera pensado que llego corriendo desde El Bosque Negro, la boca reseca y una sensación de perdida, una sensación de vacío, una angustia, la angustia era lo peor.   
-"No, no, por Elbereth, no lo permitas, no ahora, que no sea verdad lo que me esta diciendo, que no diga lo que temo escuchar"-

- ¿Que quieres decir con alguien "mas" y con "siempre"?, no entiendo…

- Como respuesta Estel mostró la mano a Legolas, para que pudiera apreciar el anillo que adornaba su dedo.

- Mi Ada me dio esto, dice que me pertenece por derecho, que debo cumplir con mi destino.

-"recuerda , este anillo. ¿Donde lo he visto antes?, mmm. Dos serpientes con ojos de esmeraldas, coronadas por flores doradas, ¡si, en los libros de Historia de mi Padre!, ¡es el Anillo de Barahir ¡, pero eso significa que…"

- ¡Eres el heredero de Isildur!-¡ El Rey perdido que reclamara el Trono de Gondor-

Suspirando tristemente , Estel volvió su mirada al tranquilo lago, empezaba a atardecer, solo escuchaban las aves que acuden a sus nidos para resguardase de la fría noche, y el suave viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles del pequeño jardín.

- No quiero ser rey Legolas,no quiero asumir esa responsabilidad, pero me debo a mi pueblo y con la corona vienen ciertas responsabilidades que un soberano debe cumplir, yo...estoy muy confundido, yo..

- ¿ Quien es?- pregunto como voz suave Legolas- ¿ quien me ha robado tu corazón-

Estel miro nerviosamente al Elfo que había amado toda su vida, sus hermosos ojos azules ahora opacados por la tristeza y angustia, su fina cara, su sedoso cabello de color de oro, y esos labios, esos labios carmesí que había besado tantas veces, su cuello elegante y blanco, su cuerpo esbelto, pero masculino, ese cuerpo que había poseído tantas veces –" no, deja de pensar en eso, enfócate en lo que vas a decir, respira profundo, enfócate, eso es, tienes que alejarlo sin lastimarlo, respira…"

- Oh! Legolas, nadie te ha robado nada, yo mismo se lo he dado, su nombre es Arwen, Arwen Undómiel ,hija de Lord Elrond.   
- ….   
- La conocí hace tres semanas, nunca la había visto, sabia que mi padre tenia una hija, pero nunca imagine que seria Arwen,parecer ser que todo este tiempo se encontraba en Lórien.   
- ¿Legolas?   
- ….   
- Me dio su inmortalidad Legolas- enseñando ahora el dije que colgara de una fina cadena en su cuello.

Rompiendo abruptamente el silencio que hasta ahora sellaban sus labios, Legolas exclamo entre indignado y furioso, entre triste y culpable:   
- Es una medio elfo, ¡ puede tomar ese camino!, pero sabes que tu tienes mi vida si la pidieses, te pertenece igual que mi corazón-   
"y ese dolor, ese dolor que aumentaba cada vez mas en su pecho impidiéndole respirar, pensar…"

- Lo siento Legolas, mi decisión esta hecha, debemos separarnos, debes irte, es lo mejor…

- ¿Irme?- ¿ que hay de lo nuestro?, ¿Qué hay de "nosotros"?, prometiste estar siempre a mi lado, lo prometiste.   
- Lo siento, yo.. debo irme.   
- ¿La amas?   
Ahora fue el turno del mortal de quedar en silencio.

- Estel, sabes bien que los elfos solo entregan su corazón una vez en la vida, al crecer en Rivendel, sabias esto, sabias que…-

- Lo siento, debo irme-volvió a insistir Estel al momento que daba la espalda al elfo y empezaba a alejarse-" vamos, camina, camina o nunca lo harás, así es mejor".

- ¡Estel, espera!- debo decirte que…

- ¡No insistas Legolas, todo acabo, no puedo ayudarte!- grito Estel volteando una ves mas hacia el elfo.   
- Esto se acabo- exclamo casi en un suspiro, pero suficiente para los agudos sentidos del elfo.   
- "Maldito seas Estel, maldito seas por que te amo con toda mi alma"-Aragorn- respondió Legolas, su mirada ahora llena de ira y orgullo, -te devuelvo tu corazón para que lo entregues a quien tu elijas, mi corazón entregado fue y entregado esta para siempre, solo una cosa puedes pedir Aragorn hijo de Arathon, que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar nunca mas, espero encuentres la felicidad, Námarië-. Y con esto dando media vuelta fue Legolas quien se alejo apresuradamente del lugar, dejando atrás un cabizbajo Aragorn.

-" Tienes que irte de aquí, Y entre mas rápido, mejor, vamos Legolas, sigue caminando"

Un dolor agudo lo hizo detenerse en seco, sus rodillas se doblaron, haciéndolo hincarse en la hierba, sus manos temblaban cuando las acerco a su pecho, jadeando aire, las apretujo más, como si quisiera arrancarse ese dolor.   
-¡Ughhh!- este dolor, en mi pecho, no puedo soportarlo, es como una daga en el corazón, como si, como si me partiera el corazón.   
" ¡ No, no puede ser!, no puedo morir ahora, no ahora, no, no lo permitiré, tengo que lograrlo, al menos hasta que.." ¡Ughhh!, respira, respira…tienes que llegar a los establos, vamos, vamos, levántate", ahora sus manos acariciando su firme vientre, "vamos, tranquilo, levántate".   
Incorporándose una vez mas, Legolas se dirigió a sus habitaciones, "tengo que recoger mis cosas y armas primero".

Los corredores de Imladris estaban oscuros, ya había caído la noche, y los sirvientes empezaban a encender los candelabros que iluminaban los pasillos.

"Casi estoy ahí, un par de metros mas y …"

-¿Me odias Legolas?-

Antes de conocer la cara de la suave voz que provenía de una oscura esquina, Legolas ya sabia a quien pertenecía.

-No Arwen, no te odio., no podría aunque quisiera.

-No pude evitarlo Legolas, solo paso.

-Lo se- fue todo lo que dijo Legolas, - ahora tengo que irme-, empezaba de nuevo su caminar cuando la angustiada voz volvió a llenar los solitarios pasillos.

-¿Te lo llevaras de mi lado? , ¡Por favor, no lo alejes de mi!-

Legolas no se molesto en girar nuevamente-No puedo llevarme algo que no es mió Arwen-, pero tu sabias de lo "nuestro" desde el principio, era un secreto a voces, ¿no es así-   
-….-

- Námarië Arwen-.

Cuando ya se disponía a girar la pequeña llave para entrar a sus habitaciones, un par de manos, una a cada lado de la gran puerta de madera se lo impidió.   
Dos figuras idénticas se plantaran a cada lado del Elfo, como dos imágenes de un espejo.   
-Elladan, Elrohir, ¿a que debo el placer de su "visita"-   
-¿así que….   
- ya lo sabes?- iniciando un gemelo la frase y terminándolo el otro.

-…

-Piénsalo Legolas, es mejor así para los dos.   
-¿Para los dos o para los tres?- contesto furioso Legolas al momento que entro hecho una avalancha a su cuarto.   
-Para las dos… -Estel y Arwen…-   
-¿Les importaría meterse en sus propios asuntos?, no necesito consejos-   
Legolas empezaba a meter a su morral de viaje las pocas pertenencias que esa misma mañana había desempacado, apresuradamente coloco su carjal en su espalda, sus cuchillos y tomando su arco se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.   
-Legolas, no queremos verte lastimado, pero tampoco.   
- a nuestra pequeña hermana-   
"Así que es cierto que la sangre es mas pesada que el agua" pensó Legolas al momento de querer cruzar el umbral de la puerta.   
-Piénsalo Legolas, es mejor así para Estel, como heredero al Trono.   
-tiene responsabilidades que cumplir-

-No tengo que pensar nada, la decisión fue ya tomada y no fue mía, además este asunto solo atañe a Estel y a mi-, y dirigiendo sus brillantes ojos a los dos pares de ojos que lo observaban dijo- no tengo mas a quien llamar amigo en este lugar, Námarië -.

-¡!-

"vamos Legolas, a los establos, vamos, sigue caminando." Al llegar a los establos se acerco dulcemente a su montura, -¡oh Anarión, discúlpame por no dejarte descansar de nuestro ultimo viaje, pero necesito tu ayuda!, por favor, ¿me llevaras a casa ya mismo-   
El caballo de amarillo pelaje dio un ligero relincho e inclino su largo cuello, -¡oh, gracias Anarión, sabia que tú no me abandonarías!- Montando rápidamente, y con ligero trote se encamino a la salida de Rivendel.

-¡Legolas, ¿ que pasa?, ¿porque te vas en medio de la noche?, pero si acabas de llegar esta mañana, no he podido ni saludarte apropiadamente- ¿ Legolas, estas bien?, te veo un poco pálido.

-¡Lord Glorfindel!, por favor discúlpeme con Lord Elrond, pero hay un asunto de suma urgencia que debo atender y no puede esperar, mil disculpas, pero debo partir y gracias por todo mi Lord-   
- Námarië Legolas , que tu viaje sea seguro y nos volvamos a encontrar-   
- Námarië Glorfindel-


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

-! Mentiste, mentiste!- gritaba Legolas a galope tendido sobre su montura, no podía retener mas las lágrimas de sus tristes ojos, la pena y furia lo llenaban todo.   
-¡Lo prometiste, lo prometiste!, y aun as

Legolas no supo cuanto tiempo cabalgo en loca carrera, cuando estuvo exhausto de gritar y llorar, se vino a dar cuenta que era ya pasada la media noche, su caballo ahora caminaba pausadamente por el cansancio y no podía ubicarse en medio del bosque en que se encontraban , " un momento, ¿un bosque? ¿ Donde me encuentro?"

-¡Oh, perdóname Anarión, perdóname por favor, no me he dado cuenta que estabas   
muerto de cansancio-, ahora, si me puedo orientar donde demonios estamos, -podremos encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde pasar la noche y descansar-veamos, -   
Los árboles eran robles, enormes y majestuosos robles , y por la situación de las estrellas, si, parecía que se encontraba en el Bosque de Firien, en la parte norte para ser exactos, cerca ya del Gran Bosque Negro, y al sur colindando con las fronteras de Rohan y Gondor.   
- Bien, supongo que podremos pasar la noche aquí-   
Buscando un buen lugar para descansar, Legolas reparo en un gran Roble, bueno, todos eran grandes, pero este sobresalía por mucho de los demás, sus grandes y tupidas ramas y se mecían con el viento, alzando la mirada, Legolas apenas alcanzo a divisar un talan; " ¿Un talan?, ¿aquí? ¿ Como es posible?".   
Acercándose al árbol, Legolas deposito su fina mano sobre la corteza; como elfo de los bosques, hace mucho que había aprendido el arte de sentir el espíritu de los árboles y a recibir su ayuda.

-Mae Govannen mellonin- suspiro Legolas.   
-Humm, humm   
-¡!-   
-Humm, ¿quien interrumpe mi sueño?-   
Ciertamente Legolas estaba sorprendido, una cosa era comunicarse espiritualmente con los árboles, pero otra muy diferente hablar con uno.   
- ¿Un elfo?, hummm, muchas lunas han pasado desde que vi uno de tu especie-   
- ¿Puedes hablar? ¿ Eres acaso un Ent perdido?-   
-Hummm, no perdido, solo que me gusta la soledad, y he pasado tanto tiempo aquí que he perdido la cuenta de los siglos, y mis raíces se han enamorado tanto de estas tierras, que se han clavando profundamente en ellas, así, que aunque quisiera, no podría irme-   
- Mi nombre es Legolas, ¿y el tuyo?-   
-Mithrim el Gris, pequeño elfo, murmuro el árbol inclinando sus pesadas ramas.   
-Hummm, ¿que haces tan lejos de tu hogar?, mucho tiempo hace que no veo a ninguno de los Primeros Nacidos por aquí-   
-Busco refugio donde pasar la noche Mithrim, y si mis ojos no me engañan , veo un pequeño flet allá arriba-   
-Hummm, si, hace mucho tiempo, hummm, los Primeros Nacidos venían a visitarme –   
-Me pregunto, si no te molesta, ¿podría subir a ver?-   
-Hummm, no pequeño elfo, sube, vamos-

No esperando otra invitación, Legolas empezó a trepar por las ramas que se movían para ayudarlo a subir mas fácilmente, al llegar al escondido talan, Legolas observo que no había sido ocupado en mucho tiempo, había cobertores y útiles de primera necesidad, la madera del piso, per se al tiempo y la intemperie, lucia bien, con un poco de esfuerzo y una buena limpieza, "si, era el lugar perfecto, perfecto para pasar lo noche y para..."

-Humm ¿te encuentras cómodo aquí arriba pequeño Legolas?-puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees –   
-¡Gracias! Aceptare tu ofrecimiento y si no es mucho pedir…-   
-Humm, ¿que es Pequeño?-   
- ¿Podría venir a visitarte otra vez?, ¿Por mas tiempo?- solo mientras… , mientras me preparó para marchar a Valinor-   
-Humm, ¿Valinor, he? –   
-Si Mithrim, La tierra de los Valar en Aman,a las Tierras Imperecederas-   
- Hummm, claro que puedes venir a verme cuando y el tiempo que gustes pequeño elfo, hummm, hummm, me gustaría mucho-hm-   
-Gracias nuevamente, esto significa mucho para mi Mithrim- dijo Legolas apoyando suavemente su blanca mano sobre una rama   
- Humm, pero por ahora, ¿no es mejor que descanses? Te siento agotado, tu aura casi no brilla pequeño elfo, ¿estas herido?- Humm, seria una pena-   
-No.. no , es solo que estoy muy cansado, es todo, mañana me sentiré mejor-   
Legolas preparo su pequeño refugio , las ramas envolvían en forma natural el talan, como envolviéndolo en un capullo, dejando a su vez pasar el aire puro y la luz de las estrellas, bajando de nuevo solo para procurar a su caballo antes de disponerse a descansar.   
-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras- murmuraba Legolas, solo tengo un pendiente mas antes de preparar todo y con un poco de suerte, tal vez no "tengamos" que marcharnos, si, todo saldrá bien-   
-Hummm, que tus sueños sean placenteros pequeño elfo-   
Legolas solo alcanzo a responder un suave "gracias" antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Ionamensaje: gracias,ees my first review!! asi que tambores y platillos para ti¡¡

y tip tip, aca somos anti-Arwen, jajaja, no te procupes ya tengo un final pensado para ella y todos los que hacen sufrir a nuesto Leggy

besos


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

En la mañana siguiente, Legolas se dedico a reconocer el pequeño bosque, y como había apreciado la noche anterior, era puro y reconfortante para el espíritu. Se apresuro a regresar al gran Ent, para despedirse y agradecerle su ayuda.

-Tengo que irme ahora Mithrim, pero con tu permiso, regresare pronto-   
-Humm, bien, bien, pequeño elfo, te estaré esperando, humm, que tu viaje sea seguro-   
- Námarië Mithrin–   
- Námarië pequeño Legolas-

Cuando Legolas llego al Bosque Negro, el sol ya se había ocultado, desmonto de su caballo para pasar por las puertas del reino de su padre, el Rey Elfo Thranduil. Los vigilantes, al reconocerlo, dieron aviso de inmediato, su querido Príncipe había vuelto a casa.

-Mae Govannen Gilraen-   
-Mae govannen mi Príncipe, bienvenido a casa, pensamos que tardaría mas tiempo en retornar a nosotros esta vez-   
-Nada me detenía ya en Rivendel, Gilraen, dime, mi padre, ¿esta ya descansando?-   
-No mi Príncipe, se encuentra en el Salón de Descanso, tomando un poco de vino-   
-Gracias Gilraen, tengo que hablar con el, te veré mas tarde-   
-Como guste mi Príncipe, que descanse-

"Oh Valar, no me abandonen" Legolas entro al Salón donde su padre acostumbraba descansar después de sus responsabilidades como monarca, una gran chimenea calentaba la sala, Legolas alcanzo a ver unos finos cabellos dorados que se asomaban por el respaldo de un gran pero cómodo sillón cerca del fuego.

-¿Ada?-   
-¡Legolas nin-iond!, no te esperaba tan pronto, vamos, acompáñame con una copa de vino-   
Legolas se acerco para quedar entre el la luz que provenía de la chimenea y su padre   
-Ada, hay algo que debo decirte-   
-¿De que se trata Legolas? ¿tiene algo que ver con tu pronto regreso a casa?-   
-De cierta manera si Ada, veras, yo… yo-   
-¿Legolas que ocurre?, ¿tuviste algún mal entendido con Elrond?-   
-No Ada, al contrario, fue muy amable conmigo, como siempre, lo que pasa es que...-   
-…..   
-¿De que se trata nin hên? Dime-   
-Ada, estoy esperando un hijo.   
-¡! –   
-Se que te defrauda saberlo de esta manera pero yo tenia que decírtelo antes que…-   
-¿De que demonios estas hablando Legolas?- Ahora Thranduil se había incorporado abruptamente del sillón, sus manos temblaban tanto que parte del vino de su copa encontró su fin en el frió mármol del piso.   
-Ada, yo, estoy embarazado, estoy esperando un bebé-   
-¿Quien es el padre?- ¡dime Legolas! , ¿Quien es el maldito que ha deshonrado nuestra casa?-   
-……   
-¡Legolas, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, dime quien es el padre!, es ese sucio mortal ¿ no es así?, por el que todo este tiempo buscabas una excusa para ir a Rivendel, no quería creer los rumores Legolas, quería creer en ti, en tu cabalidad, pero me has fallado-   
Legolas no sabia que decir, su boca reseca se negaba articular palabra alguna, y el "secreto a voces" no ayudaba para nada a la ya difícil situación.   
-Se los has dicho ¿ no es cierto?, se lo has dicho y te ha botado como la basura que eres-   
-¡!-   
-¿Como has podido hacerme esto Legolas, mi y a tu casa?-   
-Ada yo, yo se que te he fallado, pero lo que hecho lo hecho por amor Ada, quiero hacerme responsable de mis acciones, quiero tener a mi bebé-   
-¡Ni lo sueñes Legolas! "eso" tiene que desaparecer, aun estamos a tiempo, si actuamos deprisa, nadie tiene que saberlo-   
-¡Ada, No!- yo quiero tener a mi hijo, no puedes obligarme a perderlo, no puedes-   
-¡Ese bastardo no nacerá en mi reinado mientras yo viva Legolas!, obedéceme y todo saldrá bien-   
-¡No Ada, no!, ni siquiera me has preguntado mis razones-   
-¡No me importan Legolas!, ¡escúchame Legolas, has lo que te digo o -   
-¿o que Ada?- Dijo Legolas con voz desafiante, nunca había retado a su padre y no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara un poco; no permitiría que le arrebataran el único recuerdo de su verdadero amor , lo único que lo mantenía unido a Arda, costara lo que le costara, estaba listo para las consecuencias, incluso perder el amor de su padre, su hogar , su gente, incluso si pasara lo peor , si su padre lo…   
-Tendré que desterrarte Legolas-   
"Eso era lo peor"   
-¿Y bien Legolas? Recapacita, eres joven y hermoso, tu belleza rivaliza, no, supera aún la de Arwen Undómiel, tienes y tendrás muchos pretendientes- atenuando la voz el monarca, casi suplicante, casi.   
Al escuchar el nombre de Arwen, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y apretó los puños.   
- Mi corazón ya no es mió para dar Ada, no perderé a mi hijo- dijo firmemente Legolas,- nacerá y lo criare yo solo si es necesario-

-Entonces que así sea-

-Ada, por favor, permitirme quedarme al menos hasta que nazca mi hijo, permíteme...…-

-Te marcharas mañana temprano, márchate y no te expondré ante el Consejo, no quiero volver a verte mientras viva, se te despoja de tu titulo y derechos como Príncipe Heredero, ningún reinado elfico te prestara ayuda-   
A Legolas no le importo rogar momentos antes, pero tenia su orgullo, orgullo que le había permitido salir vivo de Rivendel, pero ni su orgullo le ayudo para evitar las gruesas lágrimas que asomaban sus azules ojos, ni calmar ese dolor en su corazón, ese maldito dolor que cada vez se hacia mas y mas profundo, solo el recuerdo de esa pequeñita vida que llevaba en el vientre le dio fuerzas.   
-Ada...-   
- Yo no soy tu Ada, yo no tengo mas a quien llamar hijo-   
-Mi Lord- rectifico Legolas, e inclinando la cabeza, llevo su mano derecha a su pecho- mi lealtad hacia usted y su pueblo es y será siempre- y girando camino hacia la salida del salón, cuando estaba apunto de salir, sin mirar al Rey, solo exclamo- námarië Ada, que la luz de los Valar este siempre contigo-

Cuando Legolas se marcho esa misma madrugada, no se percato de la rubia figura que lo observaba marcharse, porque no volvió la mirada ni una sola vez.

Como estos quedaron cortitos, aposte 2 capitulos, hurraaa!!!

Please review!!

-


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

-! Mithrin, Mithrin! ¿Estas despierto?-  
-Hummm, no mi pequeño elfo, ummm, veo que has regresado-  
-Si, espero no te incomode que abuse de tu hospitalidad una vez mas-  
-Hummm, eres buena compañía pequeño elfo, hummm, vamos, sube-

En los próximos días Legolas se dio a la tarea de remodelar lo que seria su hogar los próximos meses, cortando aquí, añadiendo allá, pronto el pequeño talan quedo como en sus mejores días.  
-Mithrin, debo decirte algo…-  
-Hm, ¿que es pequeño elfo?-  
-Veras, yo, yo… ¿sabes? Nuestra gente hace tiempo que sufre la pena de no producir descendencia, pasan muchos siglos antes que se nos bendiga con un nuevo ser en la familia , si eres afortunado , si no es que en toda una generación. Los Valar en su infinita misericordia ha permitido que los elfos varones podamos, veras, que...nosotros…-  
-Humm, ¿que puedan tener bebes?, ummm ¿que tu mi pequeño elfo, estas esperando uno?-  
-¿?-  
-Hummm, si, pequeño Legolas, ya lo sabia, sabia que eras uno de los bendecidos desde el momento, ummm, que tocaste mi corteza y fuimos uno, umm, pude sentir dos auras en ti, hm-  
- Entonces ¿no te molesta que me quede aquí hasta el nacimiento de mi bebé? Te prometo que en cuanto sea lo suficientemente fuerte partiremos para Valinor-  
-Hummm ¿molestarme?, Hummm Legolas, traer una nueva vida a Arda es una bendición, hummm, y yo me sentiré mas que honrado en poder ayudarte-  
-¡Gracias Mithrin, no sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mi!-  
-Humm, pequeño Legolas, umm, si me permites preguntar ¿estarás tú solo aquí conmigo?-  
Legolas sabía a que se refería su amigo, ¿ donde estaba su amado? ¿ enfrentaría el solo todo el difícil proceso del embarazo y parto sin su familia y amigos?. "Parto", a Legolas no se le había cruzado por la mente ese tema hasta ahora, afortunadamente alcanzo a pedir "prestados" algunos libros en la biblioteca de su padre (si la misma que antes je) sobre el "Maravilloso milagro de la concepción en elfos varones", y esperaba encontrar muchas respuestas ahí. Y aunque Legolas había estado negando esta parte por su bien, en estos momentos se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo, bueno, aparte de Mithrin, no contaba con nadie mas, ¿ pero no era acaso lo que había dichos a su padre? ¿Qué enfrentaría las cosencuencias, el solo, si era necesario? A Legolas no le quedo mas remedio que echar valor y coraje por delante, para evitar ese dolor en el pecho, que parecía ser su constante compañía, siempre ahí, siempre esperando el momento de hacerse "notar", bueno así que no estaba solo, estaba Mithrin y su "dolor" para acompañarlo, además de la cosa mas importante que su vida misma, la razón por lo que seguía respirando en Arda, su bebé no nato, esa pequeña vida en su vientre esperando conocer todo lo que Arda tenia que ofrecer. Si, sería fuerte por el y su bebé, y después, si, tal vez como le había dicho a Mithrin, partir a Valinor…

-Hummm, Pequeño elfo ¿te encuentras bien?- hm  
-¿?-  
- Si Mithrin, solo perdido en mis pensamientos, perdona…-  
-Hummm, si, perdido, hm-  
-Ejem, si Mithrim, estaré solo contigo, no cuento con nadie mas, es una larga historia-  
-Humm, tiempo es lo que nos sobra pequeño elfo, ya tendrás tiempo de contarme, hm, si así lo deseas, hm, ahora a descansar, ummm, déjame contarte una historia, umm de un viejo Ent, humm, hace mucho tiempo, cuando Arda era joven…-

-¡Auch!- nunca creí que coser seria algo tan arriesgado para mi salud-  
-Hummm, ¿como va tu trabajo pequeño elfo? Hummm, ¿casi terminas?-  
-¡ Auch!, ya casi-  
-¿Qué haces esta vez he?, Hummm-  
-¡ Auch!- ya esta, ¿ como me han quedado?-  
-Hummm. ¿ Que es Legolas?-  
-¡Un par de botitas!, no me digas que no le vez forma de botitas, ¡me tomo todo el día acabarlas!-  
-Hm, si tu lo dices pequeño elfo, humm, han pasado muchas semanas y no llevas mas que un par de camisetitas, hummm, un par de pantaloncitos, humm y eso es todo-  
-¡Hey Mithrin, soy un elfo guerrero!, y tomando en cuanta que no se nada de costura, no me han quedado nada mal, lo malo es que solo tengo diez dedos, no se si pueda soportar mas pinchazos-  
-Hummm, los soportaras pequeño, hm debes apresurarte, te faltan muchas cosas por hacer, hm-  
-¡Auch!, si Mithrin, me falta la cuna, ¡auch! Y mas ropa, y debo abastecerme de comida para varias semanas , ¡auch! ¡ esto es imposible!, ¿ como soportan esta tortura las damas elfas?-  
-Hummm, ¿has acabado de leer tus libros pequeño Legolas?-  
- Casi, me falta poco, debo preparar ¡auch!, algunas cosas también, para cuando llegue el momento-  
-Humm, y dime pequeño elfo, ¿cuanto falta? No pareces, hummm, como si esperaras un bebé, humm-  
- ¡ Los varones no llevamos los bebes como las damas!, nosotros no tenemos útero, así que ¡ auch!, lo llevamos mas adentro, casi no se nota hasta bien avanzado el embarazo-  
-Hummm, no lo sabia, umm, muy interesante-  
- Y ventajoso, podré cazar y explorar hasta bien avanzado mi estado-  
-Humm, debes tener cuidado pequeño elfo, la Oscuridad ha aumentado estas últimos años, hm-  
-Lo se Mithrin, tendré cuidado, te lo prometo ¡auch!-  
- ¿Y has, humm, pensado un nombre para el bebé Pequeño Legolas?-  
- Si, tengo varios en mente, pero el definitivo..mmm. creo que lo decidiré cuando lo vea a los ojos-  
-Humm bien, bien, humm, ahora, apresúrate, debes comer algo., hm-  
- Si, ya casi acabo este gorrito, ya casi .. ¡auch!-  
-hm-

-!Malditos orcos!, ¿como se atreven a profanar nuestro hogar?-  
-Hummm, nuestros amigos nos avisaron a tiempo, hm, pequeño elfo, dime, ¿te encuentras bien?-  
-Si Mithrin, no me paso nada, ¡pero esas malditas bestias!, estuvieron muy cerca esta vez, cada encuentro es peor que el anterior-  
-Hummm, no te preocupes, nuestros amigos, los árboles y aves, nos darán aviso y nos ayudaran a proteger el bosque, humm, de esta sombra, hm-  
-Lloverá esta noche, eso ayudara a limpiar la tierra de esa podredumbre-  
-Humm, si, una tormenta se acerca, hummm, no podrás salir a cazar hoy pequeño Legolas-  
-No importa, con el ejercicio que hice hoy es más que suficiente, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía-  
-Hummm, si, muchas cosas, pero me temo que la tormenta tardara mucho mas, ha llegado el tiempo, humm, en que el agua se une a la tierra por muchas semanas, humm-  
-Entonces, déjame contarte una historia, la historia de un elfo que conoció el amor hace mucho tiempo…!auch!-  
-Hm, eso me gustaría mucho Legolas-

thesesshogroupie: Aiya!! que güeno que te gusto, y tip, mientras Arwen este mas lejos,mejor, a menos que sirva para complicar el drama , ¿no crees? - muhaaa, no prometo nada para el pobre Leggy, porque este es un fic con carac death, ;;, pero prometo trabajar en eso, esta historia es corta, asi que le echare ganas. besos.

PrinceLegolas: !Oh ¡ tip. tip, ¿ sabes?, me encanto tu fic "Forever Yours", Im pretty sure Iput a review!! > , Never mind!! porque me encanto!! - , asi que trate de hacer esa parte lo mas distinto al tuyo pero a la vez parecido, tu me entiendes, you mind?, -- you are angry?, y tip, este fic va para otro lado, es cortito, asi que ya casi acabo, y tip a Arwen le espera un final triste muhaaaa. besos.

Iona: que bien verte por aqui de nuevo!!, y no es que quiera hacer sufrir a Leggy, es solo que asi salio el fic, y tip, tuve un error por lo de los review pero como vez, ya quedo solucionado,en cuanto a mi personaje favorito, mas bien son todos, en especial Estel y Legolas, aunque tambien me gusta Thranduil, claro que en plan de buen elfo -, y Glorfindel, Elladan y Elohoir, y mi Nick mas bien obedece a mi nombre ( samantha) je je je, espero verte pronto, by y besos.

Fedia: !ay ! tip, tip, yo tambien sufro con esta clase de fics, pero tambien son los que mas me gustan, no soy completamente anti-Arwen, pero mientras mas lejos de nuestra pareja, mejor >. , y solo te digo que el ent jugara un papel importante mas adelante XP, y tome muy en cuenta tu consejo de agregar que el fic es slash,( como habras observado) gracias!!, besos. -.

Angad 666: gracias por el tip!!, y aqui seguiremos dando que decir, by!! .


	5. capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

-¡Legolas, Legolas, mi pequeño elfo!, ¿te encuentras bien?, hummm-  
-Mithrin, yo… yo.. los orcos, eran demasiados-  
- ¡ Te he mandado avisar!, ¿ no escuchaste las advertencias de nuestros amigos?-  
-Si, los he ..he escuchado, pero eran demasiados, demasiados, ughhhh-además la lluvia solo lo empeoro todo-  
Legolas había podido llegar hasta el talan, múltiples heridas cubrían su rostro y cuerpo, pero una herida muy profunda en su costado sangraba profundamente, estaba mas pálido de lo normal, su respiración era entrecortada.  
-Humm Legolas, dime mi pequeño, estas herido, hm, ¿dime, es muy grave?-  
-Ughhhh, la herida es profunda, pero lo que no soporto es.. es.. ughhhh-  
-¿Qué pasa mi pequeño Legolas? Hummm, ¿que es? , ¿Es el bebé? hm-  
-Si- exclamo en un suspiro Legolas, había alcanzado su cama, y trataba de ver su herida, y secarse un poco, como había presentido, la herida era profunda, no mortal, pero había perdido mucha sangre-  
-Hummm, nuestros amigos han ayudado a echar a esas bestias, hummm, no te preocupes, todo es seguro ahora, no dejare que nadie te haga daño-  
-Ughhhh-  
-Legolas, dime, ¿que pasa con el bebé? hm-  
-No lo se Mithrin, es demasiado pronto, pero este bebé ya quiere nacer-  
-Humm, tal vez es diferente en los varones, hummm, además tu bebe es medio elfo, tal vez es normal, hm-  
-No, no lo creo, el libro, ughhhh, el libro describe todos los casos, desde elfos puros hasta medios elfos, es demasiado pronto, demasiado-  
Mithrin rozaba suavemente con sus ramas la cara del elfo, queriendo reconfortarlo,su aura estaba disminuyendo rápidamente.  
-¡Debes ser fuerte mi pequeño elfo! hm, ya veras que todo sale bien, humm, aquí estoy contigo-  
-Si Mithrin, lo se, es solo que tengo miedo-  
-Todo saldrá bien, hummm, no tengas miedo-  
La lluvia había arraizado en los últimos minutos, y solo se escuchaba el viento y el golpetear de las gotas de lluvia sobre la tierra y las hojas, de vez en cuando una luz iluminaba el talan .  
-¡Mithrin, Mithrin, algo no anda bien!, ¡ el bebé!-  
-¿Qué pasa con el? ,dime mi pequeño-  
Un grito en medio de la tormenta fue la respuesta, ahora Legolas sangraba profusamente de entre las piernas-  
-¡El bebé va nacer, oh Mithrin es demasiado pronto!-  
-Calma mi pequeño elfo, respira, humm, debes ser fuerte, por ti y tu bebé-  
-¡Lo intento! , eso intento…eso quiero, Maldición, ughhhh-  
" ¡No Valar, no permitas que le pase algo a mi bebe!, vamos bebe, tu puedes, vamos"-

-No llores Mithrin, no podías… no podías hacer nada..-  
-¡Oh mi pequeño elfo, no me dejes, no quiero estar solo de nuevo!-  
Legolas abrazaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas, casi no tenia fuerzas para hablar, sus labios pálidos temblaban finamente, el pequeño cuerpecito no se movía.

-No estarás solo, por que nosotros estaremos siempre contigo-  
-¿Lo prometes? humm-  
-Lo prometo… qui… quiero… nosotros queremos estar aquí contigo-  
-Legolas-  
-Ughhhh, solo lamento, lamento no haberlo visto una vez más, solo..una vez mas-  
-¿Legolas?-  
- No tengo miedo, esta es.. Esta es la última sensación, no mas lágrimas, no mas penas, no más miedo..., no más mentiras, no más dolor…-  
-¡Legolas!-  
-….-

El Rey Elfo y su comitiva habían decidido acampar esa noche, la emboscada de los orcos los había tomado por sorpresa, y aunque la sombra había disminuido considerablemente desde que el anillo fuera destruido, los remanentes de esas bestias continuaban asolando a los desprevenidos o a los que se aventuraban profundamente en los bosques. El ataque les había costado algunas vidas, y aún el mismo Rey no había salido ileso del enfrentamiento, nada grave, pero el abrupto ataque los había conducido a una parte del bosque que hace muchos años no frecuentaba ni el ni su gente.

-Mi Lord, hemos encontrados algo interesante-  
- ¿ De que se trata Gilraen? ¿ has encontrado algo?-  
-Así es mi Lord, un talan oculto en un gran Roble-  
-¿Un talan?, mmm, si, creo que hace mucho tiempo, nuestra gente acostumbraba estos bosques-  
-Si mi Lord, pero creo que debe ver algo-

Cuando el Primer Oficial de la Guardia Real llevo a su Rey al gran Roble, como es costumbre entre los elfos de los bosques, el Rey saludo al majestuoso árbol.  
-Maegovanen Mellon-  
-….-  
- Gilraen, que raro, siento más de una presencia-  
- Así es mi Lord, pero suba, debe ver algo-

Siguiendo a su guardia, el Rey Elfo trepo graciosamente las frondosas ramas del árbol, al llegar al flet, se acerco al objeto que su guardia le señalara.  
-Mire mi Lord, es …-  
Los ojos del Rey Thranduil se abrieron desmesurablemente al encontrar un portarretrato de su familia, ya amarillento por los años, era un dibujo excelentemente detallado de la que había sido una vez su familia; el abrazando a su esposa, ella sosteniendo un bebé.  
-¿Pero como ha llegado esto aquí? –  
-Mi Lord, creo… creo que el Príncipe… creo que Legolas estuvo aquí mi Lord-  
-¿Cómo dices Gilraen?-  
- Si mi Lord, mire, este es su emblema, aquí, tallado en la corteza-  
Thranduil se acerco a mirar mas de cerca el dibujo tallado en la corteza del árbol, deposito su mano para sentir esas marcas en la burda madera, recorriendo con sus finos dedos cada detalle de este.  
-Humm, ¿Legolas, eres tu mi pequeño elfo?-  
Ambos elfos saltaron a la vez de sorpresa.  
-¿ Un Ent? ¿ como es posible? Creímos que todos habían partido para siempre-  
-Hummm, no todos, humm no todos, humm, no eres mi pequeño elfo, disculpa, pero el parecido es asombroso, aun tu aura se parece, a la de mi pequeño Legolas, humm-  
-Soy el Rey Thranduil del Bosque Eryn Lasgalen-  
-Mi nombre es Mithrin el Gris, hummm, pero dime, ¿que relación tienes con mi pequeño elfo, gran Rey, humm?-  
-Legolas es mi hijo, ¿ por favor dime, lo has visto, hacia donde ha partido?, necesito verle-  
-Humm, ¿su Padre has dicho?, humm si, baja y te diré donde puedes encontrarlo-  
Thranduil bajo apresuradamente del árbol, necesitaba ver a Legolas, necesitaba decirle…  
-Bien Mithrin, ¿donde esta?. ¿ donde puedo encontrarlo? -  
-Hummm, frente a tus pies mi querido Rey Elfo, hummm debajo y frente a tus pies-  
-¡!-  
-Prometió quedarse conmigo…, prometió que se quedarían conmigo por siempre, humm-  
El Rey sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas, cayo a al suelo, con ambas manos en la fina hierba  
-¡ ¿Muerto?!, mi único hijo, mi amado hijo ¿ muerto?-  
-¿ Como sucedió esto? Dime por favor-  
-Humm, creo que sabes las respuestas, pero hummm anda coloca tu mano en mi tronco y te mostrare la verdad, si deseas conocerla, humm-

No dudando ni un momento, Thranduil acerco su temblorosa mano al árbol, una serie de imágenes lo lleno, sumergiéndolo, envolviéndolo, ahogándolo. Legolas reparando el talan, Legolas cosiendo chambritas, Legolas cazando, Legolas cantando, Legolas leyendo, Legolas contándole a Mithrin su historia con Estel, Legolas llorando en medio de la noche, Legolas cortando flores, Legolas reparando sus flechas,Legolas herido, sangrando, sufriendo, muriendo…solo.  
-¡No,no ¡- Grito el Rey Elfo, retirándose del árbol,- ¡No puede ser, no puede terminar así! ¡No mi hijo, mi querido hijo!-  
-Mi Lord, ¿se encuentra bien?-  
Thranduil esta echo un mar de llanto, su fino cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, su cuerpo temblando de rabia y sentimiento.  
"Quisiera morir aquí mismo" –pensó-"pero seria muy fácil, no, no, he de llevar esta culpa por el resto de mi vida, hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta el fin de Arda, pero antes debo hacer algo"  
Incorporándose, El Rey Elfo se dirigió a su amigo y oficial. – Que se preparen todos, vamos a Gondor-  
-¿Gondor Mi Lord? Pero creí ,creí que iríamos a Rivendel Mi Lord-  
-A Gondor Gilgaern-  
-Como usted desee mi Lord, prepare todo para partir de inmediato-  
-No me despido Mithrin, volveré pronto-  
-Humm-


	6. CAPITULO 6 Y EPILOGO

CAPITULO 6

Camino a Gondor, El rey no podía alejar las imágenes de su cabeza, de su amado Legolas; hacia tiempo que reconocía que no se había portado como el mejor de los padres, que su deber no era echarlo sino apoyarlo en todo, ¿no era el acaso su padre? ¿ no le había enseñado ha tomar sus propias decisiones y hacerse responsables de estas? ¿Como había podido actuar tan estúpidamente?, ¿Cómo pudo anteponer su orgullo a su único hijo? Maldecía la hora en que había pronunciado esas palabras. Aquella madrugada a punto estuvo de echar a correr tras el, de rogarle que lo perdonara, que se quedara, abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído que todo saldría bien, como cuando Legolas era aun un pequeño. Pero una vez mas su orgullo y testarudez se lo impidieron, y en esta serie de errores perdió a lo que mas amaba, su hijo. Luego vino La Guerra del Anillo, Para entonces había mandado buscar a su heredero, pero todo en vano, las fronteras de los reinos se veían atestados de orcos y otras bestias nunca antes vistas en Arda, criaturas del Hechicero Saruman decían unos, luego se entero de la boda de Aragorn y su Coronamiento, resurgiendo de nueva cuenta el resentimiento, pues si los rumores eran ciertos, el mortal era culpable de la perdida de su hijo, y su hijo culpable por haberse entregado al mortal; pero sin una evidencia clara, no podía reclamar nada. Poco después inicio la búsqueda nuevamente, pero nada de Legolas, ni un susurro de los árboles o aves, ni un rumor, nada, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. Y ahora la culpa lo atormentaba al tal grado que le impedía respirar, había sentenciado a su hijo a una muerte segura, y con el su único nieto, y esto le partía el corazón al Rey Elfo; pero esta era una culpa que cargaría toda la vida, soportaría todo este dolor hasta el fin de los tiempos. Si tan solo… si tan solo le hubiera dicho cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando a Aragorn se le aviso que una comitiva Real de Eryn Lasgalen solicitaba audiencia, salto literalmente del trono y corrió a uno de los balcones del palacio "¡Oh dulce Elbereth, que este aquí, que este aquí!", cuando se asomo, vio dos rubias y esbeltas figuras que se acercaban para subir a la sala de trono, Aragorn aviso a sus guardias que recibiría sus invitados en la sala de juntas anexa, y ordeno que nadie los molestara.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió sin solicitar permiso antes, Aragorn no quedo sorprendido al ver la noble y solitaria figura ante el.  
-Rey Thranduil, bienvenido, esperaba su visita desde hace tiempo-"como se Parece a Legolas, su mismo cabello, sus mismos ojos, su orgullo…"  
-Ahora que estoy seguro a lo que vengo, me presento ante ti Estel- replico el Rey Elfo sin corresponder el titulo que merecía Aragorn- mi oficial me esperará afuera si no te molesta-  
-Por favor su Majestad, tome asiento, y dígame, ¿a que debo el placer de su visita?-  
-Creo que ya conoces la respuesta Estel-  
-Legolas-  
Una leve afirmación con la cabeza de parte de Thranduil.  
-¿ Vino?- extendiendo una copa finamente elaborada  
-Por favor-  
-¿ Y como esta el?, ¿se encuentra bien, se ha quedado en Eryn Lasgalen o… o ha partido a Valinor?-  
-Digamos que ha encontrado la tranquilidad, pero no la paz –  
Sentándose frente al rey, Aragorn tomo su copa de vino, quedo pensativo unos momentos, malinterpretando la respuesta de Thranduil.  
-¿Entonces, se ha casado? ¿ es feliz?-  
-Creo que le falta aun algo para ser feliz, y tú tienes la respuesta Estel-  
-¿?-

Un sorbo de vino, otro sorbo de vino.

-Yo amaba a Legolas, Mi Lord, yo… yo aún lo amo-  
-… -  
-Lo ame desde el primer instante que lo vi., le entregue mi corazón entero y el me entrego el suyo, pero…  
Otro sorbo de vino, mas bien un trago de vino.  
-Pero yo sabia que Legolas, como Príncipe heredero tenia responsabilidades que cumplir, y yo, con mi destino trazado como Rey de los hombres…, también tenia que cumplir con lo que se esperaba de mi-  
-¿Una reina y herederos?-  
Una afirmación con la cabeza, un sorbo de vino.  
-Yo no quería lastimarlo, en verdad que no, es lo que mas amo en el mundo, sigue siendo lo más importante para mi, pero tenia que hacerlo entender… entender..  
-¿ Entender que Estel?-  
- ¡Que.. que no valía la pena morir por mi!-  
-¡?-  
- Es un elfo de sangre pura, se que su corazón se rompería cuando mi tiempo en Arda se cumpliera, yo… yo no soportaría verle así, morir de apoco, yo, no lo soportaría-

Gruesas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Aragorn, su voz se hacia entrecortada, pero su mirada se veía aliviada, como si hubiera compartido un gran secreto- y así era-, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Se que los elfos solo entregan el corazón una vez en la vida, pero también sabia que Legolas era fuerte y orgulloso, y que de un modo u otro, se sobrepondría, y que tarde o temprano me demostraría en la cara que aún sin mi seguía adelante, que aún sin mi era feliz, yo... yo preferiría que me odiara a verlo sucumbir poco a poco-  
-…-  
Un gran sorbo de vino, pronto ambas copas estuvieron vacías.  
-¿Un poco más quizás?-  
- Si, por favor-

-Ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad, en verdad amas a Legolas-  
-Con toda el alma Mi Lord-  
- Poco después empezó la Guerra del Anillo, la guerra que marcaría el destino de Arda, y después… después-

-Dime, ¿ y tu reina?, ¿ se encuentra bien Arwen?, ¿ ella lo sabe?-  
-Para serle honesto Mi Lord, Arwen, bueno ella…, a ella solo le interesaba la corona, ser la Reina del Reino Reunido y Soberana de las Tierras Occidentales, ¿ gran titulo no?, nunca me amo, quiero decir, nos queremos, pero como hermanos, solo eso,en cuanto a mi amor por Legolas, ignoro si lo sabe, nunca me ha dicho una palabra al respecto, poco después nos venimos a dar cuenta que ella no podía darme descendencia, y eso nos aparto un poco mas; mas tarde se retracto amargamente de su decisión hacia la mortalidad, pero era demasiado tarde,y eso la llevo poco a poco a la depresión-  
-¿Pero ella esta viva, no es así?-  
-Vivir es un gran termino Mi Lord, digamos que prefiere estar sola con su arrepentimiento y culpa-  
-¿Culpa?-  
-Si mi Lord, ¿de que? aun no lo se mi Lord, pero no son pocas las veces que me ha perdido perdón a un acto que ignoro y ella rehúsa decirme-  
-¿Lord Elrond? ¿Tus hermanos?-  
-Después de la Guerra del Anillo ,mi padre partió hacia Valinor, como estoy seguro habrá escuchado, mis hermanos, bueno, son otro misterio para mi, partieron hace tiempo, me dijeron que tenían que buscar a alguien, que necesitaban su perdón, pero es tiempo que no los he vuelto a ver-

Silencio, leves sorbos de vino.

-Mi Lord ¿ a que ha venido en realidad? Le he contado todo, le he abierto mi corazón-  
-Vengo a recordarte una promesa que le hiciste a mi hijo hace tiempo-  
-¡ ¿Legolas?, ¿ quiere verme, ha mandado por mi?!-  
-Digamos que quiero que se encuentren y aclaren sus diferencias, que cada uno sepa la verdad del otro, como debió ser desde el principio-  
-Entonces ¿ me llevara hasta el? ¿ podré verlo?-  
- Te llevare ante el si ese es tu deseo Estel-  
-¡Claro que quiero!, sin él soy mitad agonía, mitad esperanza, ¿ cuando partimos?-  
-Creo que eso depende ti Estel, tu reino ¿ en manos de quien quedara?-  
-Lord Boromir y Lord Faramir pueden hacerse cargo, lo hicieron muy bien antes que yo asumiera el trono, y lo harán bien ahora-  
-Bien , entonces te dejo en tus manos la fecha final de nuestra partida-

-¿ Es aquí mi Lord?, pero si es el bosque de Firien-  
-Así es Estel, y si, es aquí, vamos, sígueme-  
Apartándose de sus guardias y comitivas, ambos, elfo y hombre se acercaron al Viejo Roble.  
-Estel, este es Mithrin el Gris, Mithrin, conoce a Estel-  
-Hummm, Rey Elfo, has regresado, hummm, ¿Estel?, humm ¿Así que este es el hombre a quien mi pequeño elfo entrego el corazón? hm-  
-¡??-  
-Si Mithrin, el es, permítele que el también aprenda, que conozca la verdad-  
-¿Estas seguro Estel, humm? ¿ quieres saber todo?-  
Aragorn que hasta estos momentos se repara de su asombro, afirmo con la cabeza, había visto Ents antes, durante la Guerra del Anillo, pero ninguno tan majestuoso como este.  
-Si Mithrin, estoy seguro, pero no entiendo, ¿Qué tienes que ver con Legolas? ¿En donde esta el?-  
- Ven Estel-dijo el Rey Elfo-te ayudare, a ver, coloca tu mano sobre la mía, así, eso es, ahora, enfócate en Legolas, en su cara, su recuerdo, en tu amor por el, eso es, respira hondo, así, enfócate-

-¡Noooo!, no,no,no-  
-Esta es la verdad Estel, no se puede negar-  
-¡ Pero Le..Legolas, mi querido Legolas… y mi hijo, el llevaba a mi hijo en su vientre!, ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Porque no ME dijo nada, que era … que era un bendecido? Y... y su agonía, ¡Oh dulce Erú!, ¡su agonía!, ¡su dolor, sus lágrimas, su pena, su desesperación!-  
Aragorn se hinco en el suelo, sus hombros brincaban frenéticamente por el espasmo de sus sollozos y gritos -¡Por favor, dígame que no es verdad, que todo es una tonta farsa de Legolas para vengarse!-  
-La verdad es Estel, no tengo ningún propósito en engañarte, tengo el corazón roto tanto o mas que tu, el orgullo y la mentira lo devoran todo, por más bondadosa que sea la mentira, y por más noble que sea el orgullo, ahora, la pregunta es…-  
-…-  
-¿Cumplirás ahora tu promesa a Legolas?-

Aragorn aun hincado se incorporo ligeramente, sus manos sobre sus muslos, dando su espalda al Rey Elfo, su pelo revuelto por el ligero viento, levantó la mirada, era inicios de otoño, las hojas tenían un color ocre, caían aquí y allá a capricho de la suave brisa, pudo escuchar el suave sonido del metal al desfundarse a sus espaldas.

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa a Legolas Thrandulion, Príncipe Heredero al Trono de Eryn Lasgalen, único y amado hijo del Rey Thranduil Oropherion?, habla , cumple ahora o renuncia a el para siempre-

-Cumpliré mi promesa, cumpliré con todo el corazón y alma, cumpliré mi promesa al Príncipe Legolas Telecontar, único y verdadero amor de Elessar Telecontar, Rey de Anor y de Gondor, cumpliré mi promesa, deseo estar con mi amado, por siempre y para siempre-

Una suave brisa, un chasquido metálico, un suspiro, la dulce nada.

Nota¬: este es el final que pensé desde un principio, pero como todas somos unas sentimentalistas ( yo incluida,muy, muy en el fondo) opte por un epilogo.

Epilogo

-¿En verdad debes irte?, humm, es una pena-  
-¡Oh, lo siento Mithrin!, perdóname, en verdad lo siento pero han venido por mi, es decir por nosotros-  
-Hummm, lo se, lo se pequeño elfo, es solo que, humm, me había acostumbrado a su compañía, humm-  
- Yo te he prometido estar siempre contigo, yo .. yo puedo cumplir esa promesa ¿sabes?, yo puedo quedarme aquí con el, es decir,los tres, aquí, juntos ,contigo…-  
-Hummm., no mi pequeño elfo, nada de promesas, humm, me alegra saber, humm, que por fin has encontrado la paz y eso mi querido Legolas, humm, me hace muy feliz, mas feliz que si cumplieses tu promesa, humm, así que te libero de ella mi pequeño Legolas, hm-  
-¡Gracias Mithrin!, sabia que comprenderías, ¡gracias por todo!, en verdad eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, bueno el único, já-  
-Tu también eres y serás mi mejor amigo pequeño Legolas. Pero anda, humm, alguien los esta esperando, humm, y cuida mucho al pequeño-  
-¡Si!, debemos marcharnos ahora Mithrin, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar y deseo que tu vida sea larga y bienaventurada-  
-¡Que por fin alcances la paz mi pequeño elfo!-  
-¿Mithrin?-  
-¿Qué ocurra ahora pequeño Legolas?-  
-Yo.. yo quería pedirte.. Sino es mucho pedir… ¿podrías cuidar de mi Ada?, ¿decirle que no lo culpo de nada, que no le guardo rencor en mi corazón, que ahora soy feliz gracias a el, que gracias a ustedes dos...que… que lo amo? –  
-Humm, el también te ama pequeño Legolas-  
-Lo se , siempre lo supe, pero ¿ podrías decirle?-  
Una voz los interrumpió, una voz clara, suave, podría decirse que feliz .  
-¿Legolas?, apresúrate amor, nos están esperando-  
-Un momento nin lend, enseguida vamos-,  
-¿Podrías Mithrin? Por favor-  
-Humm, considéralo hecho pequeño elfo, humm, ahora apresúrate-  
-Lo he esperado mucho tiempo, no veo nada de malo que lo haga esperar un poco ¿no? Jé-  
-Námarië querido Legolas-  
-Námarië Mithrin-

Una silueta se acerco apresuradamente al elfo -Legolas nin-ind , me has hecho venir por ti, ¿nos vamos?, las estrellas nos llaman, déjame ayudarte con el bebé-  
-Si Estel, ya podemos marcharnos,has venido por mi, has cumplido hoy tu promesa-  
- Mañana y siempre Legolas-  
-Im mela lle Elessar-  
-Im mela lle Legolas-

THE END

Im mela lle- te amo  
nin-ind- mi corazón  
nin hên- mi niño  
Nin-iond- mi hijo  
Ada- padre  
Námarië- despedida, adiós.  
Maegovanen- saludo

Fedia: bueno , no se mataron, pero fue un funil feliz ¿ verdad? , gracias por seguir con la historia (conmigo) hasta el final.  
Besos -.

Paty: que gueno que te gusto, y aqui vamos ya por el final, espero te agrade, saludos y hasta el prox.-.

Lulu: pues tip, ya nos dimos gusto con este final ¿no te parece?, la verdad tenian el derecho de estar juntos y felices -.

Lady Grayson: don´t worry, la verdad no soy buena para los titulos çç  
pero lo bueno es que nos encontraste y te pasaste un buen rato con nosotros, que es de lo que se trata todo el asunto, besos -.

Kai Yloenen: Gracias¡¡ asi me animas a seguir por aca, y tip, como vez, decidi apostar por el capi 6, espero te guste, y me portare peror , jaja -, besos.

Iona. perdon por hacerte sufrir, pero de eso se trataba la historia, espero sinceramente te guste el final, y me digas que te parecio , porfa, y ya no llore ¡¡ saludos y besos. -.

thesadness: tip. tip. como vez, ya ta el final, y tip estoy trabajando en otra historia donde nuestro Leggy sera el malo de la historia OoO, asi que aca andaresmo, saludos. -.


	7. GRACIAS!

Hola antes toda, mil gracias a todas(0), por sus revieww, y ahora escribo para agrader a mi amiga Daniela su nominacion a losAnime Award por dos de mis Fics, asi que si quieren votar por estos o cualquier fic que este nominado, pueden hacerlo mandando un correo a ANIME AWARDS, en verdad no se cuando anunciane los ganadores, al parecer en marzo.  
gracias a todas y feliz dia.  
samantha 


End file.
